


My Cover Remains in Place

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Fic, Gen, Humor, Snippets, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fraser is an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cover Remains in Place

**Author's Note:**

> First line commentfic for lynnmonster

"—I'm happy to report that my cover remains in place, and my working relationship with the humans has been preserved in spite of the ... unfortunate ... incident with the washroom plumbing." Fraser knelt for a moment before the Bozahten throne, in accordance with court etiquette, then raised to his feet and settled his hat back on his head. "Our misinformation program has proved highly effective. The humans fully accept the existence of a Canadian horse-mounted law enforcement agency, despite its inherent impracticalities given the widespread use of firearms."

"Very good," said Emperor Frobisher. "Discover all you can about their non-procreative mating customs."

Fraser nodded respectfully. "I've already made some progress in that field," he admitted. "However, I shall pursue it further."

The Emperor inclined his head. "As far as you are able, without risking exposure. And ensure that Count Diefenbaker is kept well-supplied with pastries."


End file.
